


greedy for love

by catmilla



Series: what i never knew i always wanted [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmilla/pseuds/catmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>laura gets the kids to bed and really wants some tlc time with the wifey...will she get it or will one of their kids interrupt like always??</p>
            </blockquote>





	greedy for love

Laura walked into her and Carmilla’s room, carefully shutting the door behind her. She had a mischievous look on her face when her eyes met her wife’s, who was standing by the dresser about ready to step into a pair of sweatpants.

“The kids are in bed…” Laura walked over to her and gently took them out of her hands.

Carmilla’s eyebrow quirked up, “Oh yeah?”

“Mhmm,” Laura nodded, dropping them to the floor before wrapping her arms loosely around Carmilla’s neck, “So I was thinking since it's been…”

“Awhile?” Carmilla finished for her as Laura trailed off in her thoughts trying to think just how long it's been.

Having kids is exhausting. They work and come home to rowdy kids and by the time bedtime rolls around, _they're_ ready for bed too. When they were littler it was a _little_ easier but now...when they actually are in the mood Laura hears a loud “MOMMY!!!!” or one of them comes barging into the room and...yeah.

“Yeah.” Laura finally said, her eyes meeting Carmilla’s again.

Carmilla just nodded and wrapped her arms tightly around Laura’s waist, pulling her closer as she leaned in to kiss her.

Laura hummed happily and nearly immediately tangled her fingers up in Carmilla’s hair, opening her mouth and pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. She felt like she did back when they first got together, like she couldn't get close enough or touch her enough or-

“Ow.” Laura broke away from the kiss and frowned, her head hitting the dresser when Carmilla backed her into it as her mind was...wandering. She rubbed the back of her head and Carmilla gave her an apologetic look. Her apology was in the form of a slow kiss, her tongue exploring Laura’s mouth as she hiked one of her legs around her waist.

Laura moaned quietly as Carmilla ground her hips against her. And as lovely as this was, Laura couldn't help but fear getting interrupted. Their kids were worse than her friends back in college.

She brought her hands down and pushed up Carmilla’s shirt, lowering her leg when Carmilla let go to lift her hands up to get it off her. Once it was discarded on the floor, Laura pushed her back, walking Carmilla backwards to the bed.

“This nice and slow stuff is great and all but I _really_ just want you to fuck me before a child interrupts us.” She said quietly.

Carmilla chuckled through a smirk, “Who knows, maybe they'll sleep nice and sound tonight.”

“We've never been so lucky.” Laura pointed out, pushing her back on the bed. She stepped out of her own pants as Carmilla scooted up the bed and laid down. Laura climbed on the bed, throwing a leg over Carmilla’s before moving up her body on her hands and knees, hovering with her face just above her’s.

They shared a small smile before Laura brought their lips back together, Carmilla’s hands landing on her waist, her fingers dancing up under Laura’s shirt and leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Carmilla unclasped Laura’s bra, Laura making quick work of pulling it off from under her shirt doing her best not to break contact with Carmilla’s kisses. Once they got her out of it, Carmilla’s hands her back under her shirt, this time inching their way up Laura’s stomach before cupping her breasts, lightly teasing her nipples.

Laura moaned a little louder into Carmilla’s mouth, resting her weight on her and grinding her hips against her earning a quiet moan from Carmilla this time. Laura was content, for now, with slowly grinding against her as she kissed down Carmilla’s neck, sucking and nipping before biting down on her collarbone earning another groan.

Carmilla groped at her ass trying to pull her closer and the friction between her legs felt _wonderful_ but she couldn't come like this. She didn’t want to.

When she said she wanted Carmilla to fuck her, she wasn't kidding.

She brought her lips back to Carmilla’s, both of their breathing a little more labored now. Mixed in with some quiet whimpers as they slowly moved against each other.

Carmilla’s hands started pushing down Laura’s panties and Laura was quick to help her get them off. She squeezed her hand between them down between Laura’s legs and Laura let out something between a moan and a whine when she slid her fingers through her. Her head dropped to Carmilla’s shoulder as she tried to grind against her wife’s hand.

“You're so fucking wet,” Carmilla whispered roughly. Laura responded with a moan and bucked her hips. Carmilla kissed across Laura’s shoulder as she continued teasing around her entrance, “Tell me what you want.” She requested quietly, her voice deeper with arousal.

“You, Carm, please,” Laura whined, “I want you to fuck me.”

Just as Carmilla complied and slipped her fingers inside her she stilled, “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” All Laura can hear is her heart pounding in her ears as she desperately tried to pushed her wife’s fingers deeper inside her. Carmilla just sat there for a moment before moving again, pulling her fingers back before pushing them in again.

“Mommy!!”

Yeah she heard that and she definitely could’ve literally started crying.

“I told you!” She whined, burying her face deeper into Carmilla’s neck. Carmilla pulled her fingers out of her and patted her back.

Laura gathered herself for a moment before pushing herself off Carmilla and climbing off the bed on shaky legs, walking across the room to pick up and put on the sweatpants Carmilla had earlier.

“MOMMY!!”

Laura sighed. Carmilla was trying to hide the amused look on her face as Laura pouted at her before walking out of their room and down the hall to Grayson’s room.

“What's wrong, sweetie?” She asked as she walked in.

He was sitting up by the headboard, hugging his knees to his chest and sniffling, “I-I had a bad d-dream.” He nearly blubbered out.

Laura frowned as she walked over and knelt down next to his bed, “Aw, Gray..what was it?” She reached over and started rubbing his back. He nearly flew off the bed to wrap his arms around her neck in a hug.

Laura’s heart broke. He had been having a lot of bad dreams recently and every single time it took him forever to settle down. She adjusted up on her knees and wrapped her arms around him as he sniffled into her shoulder, “You and-and mama,” He started mumbling, “You were gone and-and me and Kaylin was here-”

He stopped for a moment to try to catch his breath, pulling back and looking at her. She tried to wipe the tears from his cheeks with her hands as he started to continue, “I tried to keep her safe b-but it was dark and th-the monster got her and-”

“Honey it's okay,” Laura interrupted him, “Kaylin is safe and sound in her room. And there aren't any monsters okay? I promise. It was just a dream.”

“It was scary, mommy.” He started crying harder again.

“I know, sweetie. But you're awake now and mommy’s here,” Laura frowned again, “You wanna go see she's okay?”

He nodded and reached out for her to pick him up. She puffed out a breath, she can barely carry herself right now but...she reached out and picked him up, walking out of the room to the next room over, quietly standing in the doorway.

“See she's fine, honey,” Laura whispered. He reached out towards her. Laura walked over to her tiny bed and leaned over so he could kiss her forehead. This isn't the first time he's wanted to do this after a bad dream, “Okay?” Laura whispered. He nodded.

He loves his baby sister so much it actually makes Laura’s heart ache, especially times like now. She kissed his wet cheek as she carried him back to his room and laid him on his bed, tucking him back in as he wiped at his eyes with his sleeves, still sniffling.

“Mommy and mama are never gonna leave you okay?” She said quietly, “We’ll always be here with you.”

“What about the monster?” He asked quietly.

Laura shook her head, “There's no such thing as monsters, honey.”

“Promise?”

“I promise,” She nodded, “You want Daisy to lay with you?”

His eyes lit up a little and he nodded quickly. Laura makes an exception with her sleeping with the kids if they're having a hard time sleeping for whatever reason. She was already in the room since he yelled for Laura.

“Daisy,” Laura turned to her and patted the bed, “Come on.”

She quickly ran over and jumped up on the bed, he scooted over a little so she could lay next to him. Once she got settled he started running his little hand through her fur.

“Stay?” He looked up at Laura with wide eyes now.

“Of course.” She gave him a small smile and rubbed the top of his head.

“I love you, mommy.” He said as he closed his eyes.

“Mommy loves you too.” Laura said, kissing his forehead softly. She sat there, on her knees next to the bed, awkwardly laying her head by his as she kept rubbing his head to relax him and get him back to sleep.

After a few minutes, his breathing relaxed and became a little slower. She stayed there for a few more minutes just in case to make sure he was asleep before she carefully stood up and kissed his forehead lightly again. Daisy looked up at her and she whispered “stay” and held out her hand to keep her there before walking out of the room and back down to her own.

She opened the door, walking in, closing it and locking it behind her.

“Everything okay?” Carmilla asked, looking like she hadn't moved.

Laura nodded, “He had another bad dream,” She said as she walked over to the bed, “We weren't there and a monster came in the dark and took Kaylin and he couldn't save her.”

Carmilla frowned, “Do you think there's a reason he keeps having dreams like that?”

Laura took a breath and shrugged as she sat down next to her, “Perry has mentioned that it could be because he started kindergarten. The teacher has mentioned that he seems to be struggling most out of the rest of the kids, making friends and stuff so it could be anxiety or something like that.”

“I remember you saying that,” Carmilla said quietly, “Do you think we should go talk to her and see if there's anything we can do?”

“I think it wouldn't hurt, y’know?” Laura nodded, “I _hate_ seeing him like that, he always looks so terrified when I first walk into the room like he's afraid I'm not actually gonna come.”

“I know, sweetheart.” Carmilla reached out her hand. Laura grabbed it and was nearly about to start crying herself.

“I just feel so helpless because it keeps happening and there's nothing I can do, no amount of reassurance that makes it stop.” Laura choked out. Carmilla sat up and scooted closer to her, wrapping her arms around her.

“He's not the only kid that has nightmares y'know, it's not our fault. It's not _your_ fault.”

“I know.” Laura sighed.

Carmilla kissed her cheek. And again. And again. Closer to Laura’s lips each time. She tapped Laura’s other cheek with her finger to her her to turn to her and she did. She gave her a soft, loving kiss. And when she went to pull away, Laura kept her there.

“Can we continue where we left off?” She whispered.

Carmilla smirked, “You sure?”

Laura nodded, “Please.” She might have been a little upset but the throbbing and wetness between her legs was definitely still there from earlier.

Carmilla just nodded and Laura quickly discarded her pants and climbed back on top of her, kissing her again. Carmilla lifted Laura’s shirt over her head, tossing it to the side before her hand travelled between Laura’s legs again.

Laura gripped tightly on Carmilla’s shoulders as she pushed her fingers back inside her and her lips peppered kisses across her chest.

“Oh god.” Laura groaned quietly, rolling her hips against her. Carmilla thrusted slowly in and out of her and Laura was getting impatient, moving her hips faster. Carmilla just stilled her hand and lifted her head back to watch Laura fuck herself on her fingers. Her eyes were closed tightly and her brows were creased in concentration, her bottom lip between her teeth trying to stifle the whimpers and moans trying to escape her mouth as she rode Carmilla’s fingers.

That would always be one of Carmilla’s favorite sights.

She finally gave in and matched up her pace with Laura’s, curling her fingers on each thrust. Laura’s hips were moving a little wilder now, her head thrown back. She let out a breathy whine before adjusting herself a little differently and burying her face back in Carmilla’s neck, her movements a little harder and more calculated now as she was growing closer to her orgasm.

“Carm..” She moaned, gripping her tighter.

“Be a good girl and come for me, Laura.” Carmilla said quietly, earning a high pitched moan as she adjusted for the palm of her hand to rub against Laura’s clit. A brief moment  later Laura was gone, biting down on Carmilla’s shoulder to stifle her sounds as she continued rocking her hips wildly against Carmilla.

“Don't stop.” She panted. Carmilla complied despite the cramp threatening her forearm. She was growing louder despite herself as she sat back up again. Carmilla raised her eyebrow and used her free hand to cover Laura’s mouth as she came again.

As she was starting to settle down, a loud knock banged on their bedroom door.

“Mommy!?” Grayson cried out, jiggling the doorknob. Yeah that's why she locked the door that time.

Laura’s eyes squeezed shut tighter as she whined louder against Carmilla’s hand.

“Mama!?”

Laura was barely able to slow herself to a stop and climbed off of her, “Get him please.” She panted. Carmilla coughed and threw her clothes back to her, pulling her shirt back on as she went to the door.

“What's the matter, pumpkin?” She asked in a sweet voice when she opened it.

“I woked up and mommy was gone.” He mumbled.

Laura whined quietly to herself and sat up again, “Mommy’s here, honey.”

He ran over and jumped up next to her, “Why did you leave?”

“Mommy can't stay in your room all night, honey, I have to sleep too.” She booped his nose.

He pouted, “But I woke up again.”

“I see that,” Laura said, “Did you have another bad dream?”

He shook his head, “No but I-I can't sleep.”

“Do you wanna sleep with mommies?” She asked. Carmilla had walked back into the room at that point with a frown as she joined them on the bed.

“Can I?” His face lit up.

“Yeah!” Laura smiled. He looked over at Carmilla.

“Whatever you want, little guy.” She said, reaching over and lightly pinching at the ticklish spot he has under his ear, making him giggle loudly.

“Shhhh,” Laura smiled, “You're gonna wake your sister up.” Carmilla stopped and ruffled his hair before lifting up the blanket for him to lay down under.

He shuffled underneath it and they followed, turning and giving him a kiss on both cheeks as he smiled as wide as possible.

“We love you, buddy.” Carmilla said quietly.

“Love you too!” He said happily.

Carmilla looked from him over at Laura and narrowed her eyes, “You owe me, buttercup.”

Laura smirked and winked at her. Carmilla shook her head and leaned over their son to give her a quick kiss, “I love you.” Laura smiled sweetly at her.

“I love you too.” Carmilla couldn't help but return the smile before she laid back and reached around behind her to turn off the lamp.

They all slept soundly the rest of the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> poor little lesbean moms LOL maybe they should hand the kids over to someone for a night for some quality alone time, yeah?? ;)


End file.
